The Kitsune!
by Gol D. Harmony
Summary: Harmony was only 5 years old when pirates attacked her home island, she was taken away by a man after her mother die. Then she meet a mysteries boy that studies medicine, they become friend, but when she was 7 and he was 17 he run away leaving Harmony behind. Until one day that their paths cross again. Follow Harmony in her adventure with the heart pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. We are Zorunts

It is a beautiful and sunny day at Kokome island, all kid were having fun running and playing.

"You can't catch me" says one of the boys "Wait for me" says the little girl, she has black long hair, dark black eyes, Pokemon hears and tail and shy smile "Why are you here monster" the boy say looking at her "Yeah, why is a creep like you here" the other boy say laughing "I-I'm not a monster I'm a pokemon" says the girl, tears stared to be visible in her eyes. The boys stared throwing rock at her "I-I'M NOT A MONSTER!" the girl stared running to the woods.

"Harmony why are you hiding, come is late" a female voice say looking at the Harmony hugging her knees "The kids they say I'm a monster" the female sit in front of her and with a smile ask her "And do you think you are one?" Harmony look at her and the stare at the ground "…" the female help her get up and stared to walk to little house that was in the middle of the forest. Harmony took the females hand still looking at the ground.

"Mom?" ask Harmony to her mother "Yes?" her mother look at her still with a smile.

"W-why am I different from the other kid?" tears falling from her eyes.

"That's because your special Harmony, we are special, we are not only pokemon, we are protectors, we protect the pokemon that are in danger" her mother look at her with a smile "We are Zorunts" Harmony smile and stared to fell sleepy.

"The blue, cloudy sky  
Both of us were walking  
You were still laughing then

That far, far away day  
I wonder why it's not coming back  
Even though I can see it  
It's too far away

Like dreaming of an unreachable dream,  
Like I'm circling empty air wherever I go,  
I somehow can't remember  
The last words  
The sky that suddenly disappeared  
I remember it, but I can't see it

Please chase it, chase it  
Until you reach, please chase it  
The sound of your heartbeat is far away  
I picked up your memory  
That was thrown far away  
Thank you for the Mother's Day letter

Why, why  
Am I alone?  
Can you feel on the other side?

Please chase it, chase it  
Until you reach, please chase it  
The memory of you is overflowing  
When I woke from the dream, I was alone  
I can't see your face  
I hugged my shoe tightly to my chest  
And started ahead"

%%%

(In another island far away)

"Did you find her?" asked a man in a pink coat "Yes, it appears that shes in an island called Kokome island" the pink coat man smirk "set course to Kokome island" " Hai, young master" says the man leaving. A bigger smirk grows in the pink coat mans face "So, I finally find you Gol D. Anne"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2 Who are you?

It was dark, very dark. Harmony was sleeping peacefully, her mother was staring at the window she know that something was wrong, she had the feeling that she and Harmony were in big danger. She went were Harmony was sleeping and wake her up.

"Umm…mom, what is it-" Harmony couldn't finish the sentence when an explosion was heard in the town. Anne took Harmony from her hand and run out to the town. Harmony saw that her mother look really scared and she was scare, too. When they reach to Kokome town, its was all fire, the fire was growing all over the place.

"Pirates" was the word that escape from Anne's lips, Harmony all terrified look had her mother "M-mom…" Anne took Harmony from her hand and run as fast as she could to the forest until they reach home. Once back home Anne took a katana that was hide behind the door, she took Harmony once again upstairs, when a crash was heard downstairs Anne make Harmony hide in the closet "No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, don't come out until you don't hear any noise" she said to Harmony holding both of her shoulder "But-" "Promise" and with that Anne close the door.

She stand up waiting for that man to come, she know that she couldn't win these battle, but there was something she did knew, Harmony was their target.

* * *

Doflamingo's POV

I break the door easily I stared looking around it was a really poor house for the daughter of the Pirate King "Fufufu, you don't need to be scared I just came for what I'm looking for" I said when she suddenly appear in front of me with a katana in her hand *she thinks she can beat me, how pathetic* I though "What are you talking about?" she ask with a serious look on her face "Don't act stupid you know what I'm looking for, just tell me were she is" she give me a death glace befor transforming into a Zoruark and throwing a Shadow Ball at me, I doge it easily "I suppose I will have to do kill you first".

I use my Devil fruit to attack her, she doge it, and throw another shadow ball at me, I doge it again, but she suddenly appear behind me and attack me with shadow claw, I manage to stand up and throw a knife at her, I throw the knife to her right arm and attack her with my devil fruit, when she was weak, she went back to her original form I hold her by her through and throw her to the ground, she panted, I punch her I the stomach making her cough blood, she fell on the floor panting heavily, I lean close to her hear and whisper "if you should have told me were she is, I wouldn't hurt you, but you make your decision" I stood up and walk away from her, I went to the stairs when I suddenly cough blood when I fell a knife on the back of my stomach "You bitch!" I take her hair pulling her up making her scream in pain, I make my way up with her until we reach a room I pull her up so she was know facing me "Where is she?!" I ask her angrily she smirk at me "Go to Hell" my eyes widen, a big smirk in my face "Fufufu,wrong answer" I said before burying the knife in her stomach, she fell on the floor bleeding heavily. I left the house looking at all the blood that was now in the island.

* * *

"M-mom?" asked Harmony when she didn't hear anything outside "MOM!" Harmony went were her mother is, big tears falling from her eyes "Harmony-cough-you need to listen to me" Anne told her holding her hand "Y-you need to get out of this island" Harmony stared crying harder "I-I want to stay with you!" Anne give her last words to Harmony before she die.

"I love you" Harmony stared feeling the fear grow inside her "Mom!" she didn't want to stay alone, her mother was the only person that understand her "Mom, please wake up!".

Harmony didn't move she just huge her knees in front of her now death mother, tears falling from her eyes *I don't want to be alone.* Harmony thought when she her steps approaching, she immediately feel fear, she run to the nearest window and stared running to the forest, she didn't stop, she could feel her the heat of her legs for running a long time, the memories of her death mother, the people that were looking for her, her mother telling her to get out of the island, but how could she get out of the island, she stop running when she reach the town, everything was cover in blood, bodies were laying on the floor cover in blood, she tried to look for someone that could help her, but there was no one, they were all death.

"Why?" cried Harmony hiding behind a rock "Fufufu, why are you crying young lady?" Harmony stared at the man in pink coat that was now facing her "I-I lost my mother and-hip- everybody in town is-hip-death, I-I'm alone" tears still falling from her eyes "Do you want to come with me?" said the man offering her a hand to get up.

* * *

(One month later)

"Harmony-sama is time to get up" said Baby5 "Hai". It's been a month since Doffy bring Harmony to Dressrosa.

"Doffy your back!" said Harmony hugging Doffy "Fufufu, you grown so much Little Bird" he said while scratching her pokemon hears "Doffy why do you call me Little Bird? if I'm a Zorua, a fox pokemon" Doffy smirk at her question but didn't answer "Oi, Vergo did you solve our little problem?" Doffy ask to the man that had just arrived, he was wearing a white coat and a piece of… meat? in his face "I get to catch him but he escape again".

* * *

Harmony's POV

I stare at them with a confuse look on my face *Him? What are Doffy and Vergo-san talking about* I thought, they keep talking while I was doing what I was told "study" it didn't bother me to study because the more I learn, the more I know.

When Doffy comes back from an island he usually bring me books, medical herb books, pokemon books and medicine books, study is the only thing I can do since I can't go outside.

FLASHBACK

"Little Bird, what are you doing?" asked Doffy with a smirk "Can I go outside?" asked Harmony looking at the window. Suddenly, Doffy's face became serious "No" said Doffy staring at the now confuse girl "B-but, why?" Doffy smirk again and grabbed Harmony's hand "That because there are bad people outside"

END OF THE FLASHBACK

It was late at night, it was about to become midnight, I take all the books from my desk and put them back in the bookcase, when suddenly the windows open letting all the cold wind of the night in, when I turn around I saw a boy, I couldn't see him very well because it was dark

"Who are you?"

* * *

Ok, last time I didn't write anything because I'm still getting use to do fanfictions, so lets start from the beginning.

Hi my name is Carolina, but my friends usually call me Caro, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I don't own One piece or Pokemon but I do own the OC Harmony and the term "Zorunt". It's a special ability that only those with a pure heat can have; they can transform into a pokemon called Zorua and with the time evolve into Zoruark, the illusion pokemon.

And you may notice some of my orthography errors but, first of all, I'm not an English speaker, I'm Mexican and I'm trying to do my best to write in English, but I don't give a shit about what you think about my orthography, as if, I know that some of you don't give a shit about what I'm writing now I suppose that you are just going to read this and say "I don't fucking care about who are you" (°_°), but well like I told you I don't give a shit about what you think about me.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (hasta la proxima ).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3 A friendship begins

"Who are you?"Harmony asked the boy. When the boy notice that Harmony was there, he gave her a death glace before walking closer to her which make Harmony frozen, she toke a step back and the boy toke one forward. Harmony stared to fell panic when she noticed that her back was now touching the wall, she run toward the other side of the room but she tripped with some of the books that were at the floor. She prepared for the impact but it never came.

* * *

Boy's POV

I finally escape from him; I don't think he will look for me in here.

"Who are you?"

I frozen for a moment but I decided to turn around *A girl?* I thought. Why would a girl be here? What is this room? I stared at the girl trying to take note about her, I couldn't see very well it was too dark. I decided to get close to her, but it seems she's scared. I walked closer to her until her back was now touching the wall *Who is she?* I thought. Suddenly she started running toward the other side of the room when I saw her trip with some… medical books? I grab her hand so she didn't fall.

She turn back to see me there were tears in her eyes *Crybaby, I hate crybabies* I thought while pulling her up "T-thank-" she couldn't finish the sentence when I heard the door opening.

* * *

Vergo's POV

"Harmony" everything was in silence, she was in her bed sleeping, I could only hear the sound of the clock, l close the door and stared walking through the hallway *I'm sure I saw something climbing to her window, maybe my imagination? I open the door to enter to the room "did you find him?" asked Doflamingo "No".

Doflamingo's smirk grew bigger "Fufufu, he likes to give us problems" he turn back to face me "Make sure you give I'm a lesson" I nodded "Yes young master".

* * *

Nobody's POV

The boy was covering Harmony's mouth with his hand so she didn't make a noise; they were hiding over the covers of the bed. He stared at the door and then turns around to face the girl, he took his hand away from her mouth and Harmony took a deep breath.

He stand up and went toward the window "W-wait!" he stop walking but didn't turn around "What?" he said in a serious voice, Harmony stared at him "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" He turn around and walk toward Harmony, he stop when he was in front of her "Law, Trafalgar Law" Harmony smile at his answer, she stand up and look up at him when their eyes meet "Harmony" he stared at her a smirk staring to appear on his face "Your full name".

Harmony stared at Law trying to say some time but when she was going to say something she bite her tongue *What should I tell him? I never told anyone my full name... she told me not to say me full name*.

FLASHBACK

"Harmony" Anne call her with a sweet smile like she always did, the little girl with the pokemon hears get close to her happily like always, too. Anne was holding a paper that said something, but Harmony couldn't read it, she just stared at it with a curious look. Anne laughs a little and sat down on the beautiful green grass and shows it to Harmony "This is a wanted poster of a very famous pirate, the pirate king Gol D. Roger" she turn her face and look at Harmony, who was now looking at the paper "He is your grandfather". Excited, Harmony look at her mother, she couldn't believe that such a famous person was her grandfather "So this is daddy's father" Anne laughs a little more before correcting her "No, he is my father" this make Harmony confuse "But, my name is Gol D. Harmony, isn't it suppose to be daddy's name the one that I have" Anne surprise about her answer look at her, how could she knew all this? She was definitely an intelligent person at her age "Well, you see your dad wanted to use your grandfather's name instead of his" she said looking at the blue sky.

"But, don't tell anyone your full name, not even a marine, it will be dangerous" Harmony's eyes widen at her answer before looking back at her mother, why couldn't she tell nobody about her name? "But if they ask me about my full name what should I say?" Anne stared at the ground thinking about what to tell her *She could use that name to protect herself* she thought "Why don't you use Portgas D. Harmony?" she told her, before looking back at the sunset.

END OF FLASHBACK

"M-my name is Portgas D. Harmony" Harmony told Law, he laughs a little before turning back to her "You're not going to cry again, right?" Harmony feel embarrassed for what happened a moment ago "I-I'm not a crybaby!" Law's eyes widen when he saw that some hears appeared on Harmony's head, amazed he took a step back.

When Harmony realize what she did it was too late, she could already see Law's face amazed "Wait!" she run toward him when she saw him take a step back, she hold his T-shirt "Please, don't get scared, I'm not going to hurt you, so please stay here!" Law shook his head and then looks at the fragile little girl that was holding his T-shirt.

He was amazed he never seen anything like this in all his life, he did read about this once in a book, but he didn't thought it was real "What are you?" Law said in a cold tone. Harmony's eyes meet his grey ones, she didn't know if she should answer, she doesn't want him to thing that she's a creep, but she didn't want him to go "I am a Zorunt".

(One hour later)

Harmony was sitting on her bed, while Law was looking at some of her medicine books "Tafal…Trafla-" she was cut off by Law "Is Trafalgar. T-R-A-F-A-L-G-A-R, but since you can't pronounce it correctly you can just call me Law" he said giving her an annoyed look *God, it isn't that difficult to say* Law thought "O-okay, Law-san" Harmony said getting up and walking toward the books that were on the floor, she started picking them up when she smell something *This smell… could it be* she walked toward Law and stop when she was just in front of him, the young boy stopped reading the book and turn around to look at Harmony.

"What?" he said when he saw the fear in her eyes "Y-your left arm is bleeding!" she said looking at his bleeding arm "Oh… I didn't notice it before" Harmony run toward one of the boxes that were on the desk, and take out one of the towels to clean his wound "Here" she hand out the towel to Law and he took of his T-shirt to clean his wound, he suddenly saw Harmony taking some plant that were at her window, she walked toward him and put a leaf one her hand "I never done this with humans before and I'm not sure if it's going to work, but I'm going to try, okay?" she said putting her hand on the wounded arm, Law stared at her when he saw her close her eyes and then he look at her hand, it was glowing, when she took her hand off his arm, he was amazed, the wound wasn't there anymore.

"I-it work…" Harmony said before falling on her knees, breathing heavily "Oi! Are you okay?" Law ask her sitting next to her holding one of her shoulders, she was shaking "I-I'm okay-pant-it's just that when I use this-pant- it takes -part- of my energy" Law stared at her "Why did you help me?" Harmony looks up at I'm and give him a weak smile.

"Because we are friend, isn't that what friends do?" she said and with that she pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

The kitsune ch.4

Chapter.4 Hi…again.

Harmony's POV

I woke up and look around my room and then stared at the window *A dream?* I thought. I stand up and made my way to the door. Locked as always.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Is early in the morning, you can only see the sunlight. Harmony started studying like always. Suddenly, the door open and doflamingo came in with Vergo following him from behind "Good morning little bird, how did you sleep".

Harmony walk closer to Doflamingo "Good morning Doffy, Vergo-san" she said trying to force a smile "How did you sleep little bird? Or did something happen last night?" Doflamingo asked "N-no, everything was fine last night. Why? Did something happen?" she asked looking at both man that were now facing each others.

"No" Doflamingo said walking toward the window "Why is your window open?" Doflamingo asked without turning around, there was anger in his voice "Eh? Oh… I-I thought it would be a good idea to let some wind in…" she said staring at the ground.

Doflamingo took Harmony's hand and squeezed it hardly, making her cry in pain. When he let her go she was now on her knees "Don't open the window again" Harmony just give him a nod and with that he left the room. She was still on her knees when she stared at the window and then back to the ground "Please, come back." She whispers in a really low voice.

* * *

Law's POV

I started to look around and try to move but the seastone on my hands only made it worst. I tried to remember what happen last night.

FLASHBACK

"Isn't that what friends do?" she said before she fainted. I hold her so she didn't fall and at her weak form *She looks so peaceful and weak* I thought carrying her bridal style to her bed. Once she was sleeping I started to look at some of the books she has: medical books, pokemon books and herb books, some of them on the floor and others on the bookcase.

I took one randomly and started reading it. It was a book called "Pokemon Legends." There were different types of stories in the book, some of them were about legendary pokemon and how some pokemon created the world, but there was one that was really interesting it was the legend of the three heroes. A story about a hero with the white fire-dragon type pokemon "Reshiram", the second hero was the one with the black electric-dragon type pokemon "Zekrom", and at last the hero that was said that had the power to control winter with his pokemon "Kyurem" the dragon-ice type pokemon.

I took the book and walk toward the window * I think she won't mind if I take these book* I thought. I jump from her window and end in the garden, I walk toward were my room is. I walk down the hallway when I suddenly feel a horrible pain in my back.

I hit the ground and everything around me turns black.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

*I remember what happened I was hit on the back and I black out* I thought and then faced the door that was in front of me open and two persons enter. It was Doflamingo and Vergo.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Doflamingo walked toward Law chuckling a little "Fufufu, what happened Law? Did you trying to escape again?" Law gave him a death glace "It was you how attacked me right, Vergo?" Vergo walked toward Law and punch him on the stomach making him cough blood "Its Vergo-san".

Doflamingo walked closer to Law and pull out a book from his coat "Where did you got this, Law?" Law's eyes widen when he realize what book was it *Shit* he cursed in his thoughts "That's none of your business!" Doflamingo started smirking "Fufufu, thought you would say that" he said taking a set in front of Law "I gave this book to a girl, how can it be that you have it?" he asked on a series voice.

"..." Law stared at him but didn't answer. Doflamingo got up from his set with the book on his hand, he got out of the room and close it.

"Dammit" Law said when both men left the room.

* * *

"Vergo, I want you to watch Harmony" Doflamingo said walking toward his room "Yes young master".

Doflamingo enter to his room and took a wanted poster from his desk "Where are you hiding? Lance" he said to himself.

* * *

(One week later)

Harmony was on her room as always, it's late at night. She was on her bed drawing the pokemon she has seen in her life, on the other side of her bed there was a book with the picture of the pokemon she was drawing it was a Pichu the little mouse pokemon, the pre-evolution of Pikachu.

Harmony stand up from her bed and walk toward the center of the room, she close her eyes consecrating,she took her pokemon form and after that she transform into a Pichu. The only pokemon Harmony can transform at the time was her original form, Zorua the dark type, Pichu the electric type, and Yayakoma(Fletchling) the flying type pokemon.

She tries to use one of the electric type moves but the only moves she knows at the time are: Tackle, Bite, and Charge. With her other forms is almost the same, in her Zorua form she can use: bite, tackle, and shadow ball, in the form of Yayakoma she can use Peck, and Quick attack.

Harmony usually trains on her pokemon moves when everybody is sleeping. She took the form of Yayakoma, she open her wing and started running, she jump and try to fly, but she fall on the floor, she stared at the floor, after a moment she stand up again and try to do it again, again, again, and again. She stopped when she couldn't stand up again, tears started fall from her eyes.

FLASHBACK

Harmony watches her mom as she fly through the sky in a Staraptor form. Her mother was really good at flying, when her mother ended Harmony run toward her "Mom that was so cool!" Anne chuckled a little and then face Harmony with a sweet smile "Thank you, I'm sure that one day you will be really good at flying, too"

"Really!?" Harmony said with excitement.

"Really, I will teach you how to fly when you're older"

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"Mom" she whispers cleaning some of the tears that were on her face. Suddenly, she saw someone's hand extended to help her get up. She faced the person that was giving her a hand, when she recognizes the person in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Law asked helping Harmony. Harmony gave I'm a small nod before looking at him. She had some brushes on her face, hand and legs.

"You should try to be more careful, if you don't rest you could faint" Law said making her take a sit on one of the nearest chairs. Law started to check her brushes to see if she was really okay. "Why were you crying?"

"I-it was nothing, I just remember something that made me feel sad" Harmony told him before giving him a smile "Ok, your brushes are ok they're not infected, but you should rest" Law told her before walking toward the window

"You're going already? Are you going to come back?" Harmony asks him but he didn't turn around. When he was just in front of the window he turns around.

"Weren't you the one how said that we are friend"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5 Pain

"Weren't you the one that said that we're friends?"

* * *

Harmony and Law become really close friends after that day. Law always visited her each week, they usually play cards and chess, it was a little annoying since Harmony couldn't won against Law.

Sometimes she she show him some of her training and teach him a little about pokemon.

* * *

"Aaahh! I hate this game!" I yelled throwing the cards on the floor.

*sigh* "One of my points are that you suck on this game or you're enough stupid to not be able to win," I pick my cards up so we can keep playing.

"I got to go," said Law.

"Huh? But we haven't finish the game," I said.

"It doesn't matter, besides I win this one too. If you don't believe me just look at my cards."

I raise my eyebrow before turning around Law's cards, my eyes widen.

"How can you alway win!?" I yell at him.

He chuckled, "See you later."

He jump through the window and once again I was alone. I pick up the cards from the floor and put them back on my desk. I went to close the window but when I get there I saw a bird flying and next to it there was a nest were a little bird was. I supposed it was the mother and her little bird, I smile and tears started falling from my eyes.

I wipe the tears and close the window.

"Looks like you want to fly too. Maybe... Maybe one day I will fly too."

I hear a knock on my door "Its open" I said looking at the person who open the door.

"Good afternoon Vergo-san, is there something you need?"

"The young master wants to talk you."

*Doffy wants to to to me? What could it be?* I thought walking toward the door were Vergo was standing. He walk me through the hallways.

On the way I saw Law, his eyes wide in fear when he saw Vergo and me. I was about to say something when the doors open and Doflamingo walk out of the room he was in.

"Fufufu, I didn't expect that you will be here Law," Doflamingo said.

"Doflamingo" growled Law.

"Vergo, take care of Law," Doflamingo said when he started moving his fingers.

My eyes widen when my body started moving on its own. My body started to walk to were Doffy is, I could hear Law shouting my name. Whats going on? I feel fear grow inside my, I didn't know why but I feel like I needed to run.

I close my eyes *Help me, please!* I was screaming in my head when started to hear a whisper *I will protect you.* Suddenly a light started to glow between Doffy and me.

"I will protect you" said a voice that was coming from the light.

Suddenly, the light move toward Doffy and attack him. The light disappear and I could see its form now.

"A pokemon?" I wonder as I fall on my knees *Why do I feel so weak?* I thought when I started to see everything blurry. I saw Law running toward me, I could only see his furry hat as everything around me turn black.

* * *

I woke up in my room, trying to remember what happen.

I yell a little when I feel something really hot burning my hip. I raise my shirt when I saw the burning mark it was the form of a snowflake. I touch the snowflake mark, my eyes widen, the snowflake mark was colder than ice so why did it feel hot.

Suddenly, the door of my room open and Doffy walk inside. I pull down my shirt so he couldn't se the mark.

"Fufufu, I see that you're awake now, Little Bird" he said walking toward my bed were I was.

"What happen?" I ask him

"You black out when you were with Vergo"

I nodded, but knew that wasn't what happen.

"You need to stay on bed all day" I nodded and he started to walk toward the door.

I stared at the door for a moment before laying back into my bed. I try to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about what happen *He lied,* I thought. Why will Doffy lie to me? I could only remember that a light appear in front of Doffy, the light turn to be a pokemon but I couldn't see it and then I black out.

I turn around when I suddenly hear something on my window. I stood up and walk to the window, I stop when I was in front of the window I started to look through it. A rock was thrown near the window I took a step back when I realize who it was. I quickly run toward the window to open it to let the only person who was my friend. Law.

"Are you ok?" He ask me jumping through the window

For some reason he look worry, he was staring at the floor he wouldn't look at me, but why? Did something else happen when I black out. There was only one way to know.

"Law, what happened yesterday?" I ask him.

He look up at me with a cold look on his silvery eyes. I could feel the tension grow. He smirk at me.

"You didn't answered my question," he said still smirking. Question? Did he asked me a question? "Don't make me repeat myself. I will ask you again. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Now can you answer my question?" I ask him. I was staring at him annoyed,*Actually, my hip hurts because of the mark, my head hurts like hell and I can barely stand on my own...*

"Nothing you just black out and Vergo brought you back to your room," he said staring at me, with his usual expression.

I felt the pain on my hips grow as I fell on my knees, it hurts like hell even through the mark feels cold when I touch it I could feel how it burn my hip. I saw Law who was starting to run toward me, when I saw him running it almost felt like a deja vu.

"Why didn't you told me about this!?" Law held me so I could stand up, he was angry, I never saw him angry before.

"Its nothing I'm ok" I cough a little before standing up.

* * *

LAW'S POV

Why didn't she told me I wouldn't got angry if she had told me before, but trying to hide that she is hurt is something that made me feel angry.

"Where do you feel pain?" I make her take a sit on her bed, I started to check if she is injure, she didn't say anything she wasn't even looking at me.

"Harmony... I need you to tell-"

"I said...I'M OK!" She shout out.

* * *

"I said...I'M OK! I was angry. I stood up from my bed, but when my feet made contact with the floor it felt cold, more cold than usually but why? I look at the floor, my eyes widen when I saw that part of the floor were I'm standing is frozen.

I got scared, I took a step back but wherever place I step on it froze. I slide with the ice Law hold me so I don't fall on the floor. I held my self with Law's hoodie, part of Law's hoodie froze when I touch it. I quickly ran to one of the corners of the room.

"Harmony-" Law held his hand toward me but I quickly hit it away.

"D-Don't touch me...please I don't wanna hurt you"

"Harmony you need to stop it"

"Bu-but how?"

"You need to relax. The more you fear it the more it will take control over you" How was he sure that it will work? I didn't have any other idea about what to do so I just try to relax. The ice that I was doing stop I felt relief.

I stood up and hug Law. It was the first time I hug him, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hey I told you I deny like crybabies..." Law said but I didn't care I hug him harder.

"I was scared!" I said still hugging him. He carry me bride style back to my bed.

"Do you know anything that cause that you can... freeze things?" He ask me I low my head.

"There..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him.

"There?"

"There is this mark that appear on my hip," I told him he turn his head to other side and then he turned again to face me.

"Can I see it?" He ask me and I nodded. Pull my shirt up, only a little so he could see the mark.

"It has the form of a snowflake" I said while I pull down my shirt.

"What should I do?" I ask him maybe I could train a little so I can summoned it.

"For know you should rest,"

"Ok"

"Then good bye Harmony-" Law could finish when he saw that I was holding his hand.

"W-wait!"

"Hm?"

"I never asked you but... What's your dream?" I ask him

"What every pirate wants to find the One Piece" I smile

"Hm, so you wanna become a pirate, I want to become a Pokemon summoner" I told him.

He chuckled, "In that case you should train more to become stronger" I said with his usual smirk, I nodded. But for some reason Law didn't look like he was happy he was more serious than usually, but why?

"Good bye, Harmony." he said and with that he jump through the window. Why? Why did he said good bye? He never said that... No. It must be my imagination. He will come back.

* * *

A day pass and he didn't came, but I wait.

Three days pass, but I wait...

A week pass, b-but I wait... *Why doesn't he come?*

The days keep on passing but I was still waiting for him.

* * *

(1 weeks later)

I was in my room studying when the door of my room open and Vergo and Doffy came in. I stood up and walk toward them. A vein appeared from Doffy's head, he grab me from my neck with one hand and my back hit the wall. I hold Doffy's hand, he was smirking but at the same time he looked angry.

"Harmony, Vergo told me that Law use to visit you" he said, my eyes widen when I saw the mark on his shirt. No it isn't a mark it's a Jolly Roger, the same Jolly Roger of the pirates who attack my home island.

When he notice at what I was looking at he laugh,"Fufufu, so you notice" he said. I was scared I couldn't move, he got closer to my ear and he whisper "I'm gonna tell you a secret... I'm the man who killed your mother."

I frozen, Doffy killed the most important person for me... Tears,started to fall from my eyes.

"Why?"

"That's something I can't tell you" he said and he let go my neck, I fall on my knees.

"Where's Law?" I ask him.

"Law? He abandon you. Dud you really thought he care about you?"

*No. No!. That's a lie!* I thought. I couldn't stop crying, hearing that the person how took care of me for two tears killed my mother and that your friend abandon you, was something too difficult for me.

"Vergo, I want you to lock Harmony in her room"

* * *

Months later Harmony scape from Dressrosa. She hide from Doflamingo as she grow.

8 years old harmony- captured by pirates in the Grand Line, she was saved by Dracule Mihawk.

8 to 10 years old Harmony- lived with Mihawk on an island habited by some kind of giant monkey, she got her first and second pokemon (Mareep and Eevee), she train with Mihawk

10 to 12 years old Harmony- left the island were she live with Mihawk, got her third pokemon (Charmeleon), Mareep evolves into Flaaffy, nobody knows what happened with her in those two years.

12 to 13 years old Harmony- mets Ace while traveling in the Grand Line, Flaaffy and Charmeleon evolve into Ampharos and Charizard(Lizardon), Ace invites her to meet the Whitebeard pirates, Whitebeard invites her to join the crew but she refuses, she gets her first bounty (20, 000, 000 beri), she is known as Harmony The Kitsune, founds a pokemon egg and it hatches (Pichu), she travels along with Ace and her Pokemon through the Grand Line.

14 years old Harmony- mets the StrawHats Crew while traveling with Ace, she and Ace arrive in Shabondy, Ace tells her to wait for her until he comes back, they capture her and try to sell her at at the Auction House, she mets Rayleigh in there, bounty raises to 98, 000, 000, she trains with him at the moment.

* * *

(Present time, 14 years old Harmony)

"Shakky, I'm going" I said picking my bag and katana.

"Be careful Harmony, right now there are 11 pirates that have a bounty bigger than 100, 000, 000 beri. Do you want me to tell you who they are?" She said holding her cigarette.

"No, I want to meet them by myself," I said walking toward the door.

"Try not to get in trouble, and since you are going out can you look for Ray-san?" She ask me.

"Hai Hai" I said, when I couldn't see the bar anymore I ran as fast as I could.

"I wonder what kind of people I will see today"

* * *

(Somewhere else near Shabondy)

"Captain, we have arrive to Shabondy" said a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Prepare to surface" said a man wearing a yellow and black hoodie and a white fuzzy hat with brown dots.

"Aye Aye, Captain" said the bear.

"I wonder what I will see today"

* * *

**Finally! we are going to start the action parts and sorry for not being able to publish this chapter earlier, I got to start writing a new chapter because the other was in my Laptop, but it fell on the floor and they are fixing it right now, so I hope you forgive me.**

**Thanks for the people following me and for the people who like my fanfiction:**

**Mikotsuki**

**Skooter918**

**becky157689**

**yakikikusoso**

**J13K6N99**

**LunaAngel-Eclipse**

**klariz anime**

**leroalice**

**xForeverGamerx**

**Thank you all of you! **

**See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6 13 supernovas... and half?

I walk in town looking at the places around me, I keep on walking until I end in the forest area, I stop walking and sat in nearest rock I found, *its official, I'm completely lost* I thought. I turn around when I hear a big blow I started to walk toward all the crashing, I stop when I saw a big man holding a giant piece of metal? and a blond man wearing a mask that cover his face.

"Eh? What is it Lizardon?" I ask him, he look like if he was ready to fight.

"You have a strong pokemon, care if he joins the battle?" Said an unfamiliar voice, I turn around to face the big man holding the piece of metal over his shoulders.

"If he wants to join then there is no problem," I told him. Lizardon roar in agreement.

"My name is Urouge and I have a bounty of 108, 000, 000 beris."

"Oi, Urouge did you gave up or what!?" The man wearing the mask walk closer to us "Urouge, are you bullying kids at this time already?" I stared at him in annoyance.

"Kids are annoying but you just give them a candy and they will shut up," said Urouge, ok now I'm getting angry at both of them *What the hell is wrong with this people, Do I even look like a five years old kid?* I thought.

"Ok, first of all I'm not a kid, I don't even look like one, I'm 14 years old not 5" I told them, they were both staring at me now.

"It's difficult to see you if you're covering yourself with a hood. Oh! and by the way I'm Killer" he said, I smile but I think he couldn't see it because I'm covering my face.

"Nice to meet you, Killer-san" I said raising my hand but he only stared at my hand.

"So what do you give teenagers so they can shut up?" Urouge ask, I smirk at his question.

"Teenagers are annoying but you just give them some beris and they will shut up" told him in the most innocent voice I can make.

He smirk at me and throws the giant metal piece at me, I quickly dodge it, and Lizardon started to attack him. I started to walk away towards the town area.

"Is it ok to leave them alone?" Said Killer who was following me from behind, *Why is he following me?* I stop walking.

"Why are you following me?" I ask him without turning around.

"Well, I was having a battle with Urouge, but since your pokemon and him are having a battle I-"

"And do you think following me is better" I turn around to face him.

"No. I was actually going back to where my crew is. Where are you going?" He asked me I laugh in a weird form that make me look like an idiot but right now I didn't care.

"Actually, I don't know where the heck I am right now, jeje..."

"If you want you can come with me and join me with my captain at the bar"

"Thank you" I said and we started to walk into the town.

* * *

(Entrance to the Auction House)

"I already told you that kids are not allowed to enter!" One of the guards of the Auction House yelled.

"But I need to enter, I have a reason," said a little girl with a Dedenne on her shoulder.

"A reason, huh. So what's your reason?"

"To find a beautiful slave girl that wants to marry my oniisan" she said holding her hands together imagining the wedding.

"What's with this weird kid?" One of the guards said to the other guard, the girl takes this opportunity and runs in the Auction House, the guards chase her and when they catch her they kick her out of the Auction House along with her Dedenne.

The girl stand up and cleans the dirt off her clothes, she was upset that they didn't let her go inside.

"Are you ok, girl?" Asked an unfamiliar voice behind her. The girl quickly turns around to face a giant man that is chained next to the Auction House with an explosive collar on his neck. She started to walk toward him.

"Yeah, I'm ok"

"You're looking for a bride for your brother?"

"Yes, but I'm looking for my sister too"

"Hm, I'm Jean Bart. What's your name, girl?"

The little girl smile sweetly "Connie" she said.

* * *

(Grove 30, Bar)

Killer and Harmony walk into the "almost destroyed bar," Harmony was looking around the Bar when a knife is thrown which almost cuts her hard off.

"Killer, what took you so long?" Said a man with red head wearing a fuzzy coat. He notice that Harmony was next to Killer, "What's with the boy?" He said pointing at Harmony. There was a silence between the three of them.

"... Pff," I started to laugh everybody in the bar stared at me.

"What's so funny, boy?" The red haired captain asked looking at the hooded "boy."

"Hahahaha, it's just that-hahaha-you think I'm a boy, hahahahaha!" A big silence was fell in the bar.

"You're not?" Killer and the red haired captain asked at the same time.

"Of course I'm not," said Harmony pulling down her hoodie, her dark brown hair reach till her hips and it's tied up on a ponytail.

"A bitch!?" Said the red haired captain.

"Hi, my name is Harmony," I said there was another silence between the three of us.

"Eh!? You're Portgas D. Harmony!?" Yelled all the people in the bar except Killer.

"Yep," I said smiling. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turn around to face the red haired captain.

"Eustass Kidd, your joining my crew" said Kidd I jump in surprise.

"Eh!? I don't want to join your crew!"

"Too bad, join or die,"

"..." I smirk at him "And what if I don't want to join your crew and I don't want to die?" I said starting to take out my katana.

Killer hold both of my hands with one of his hands *How is he so strong!?* Kidd held my chin with one of his hands so I could face him.

"I thought you were stronger" he chuckle.

"Don't underestimate me," I told him.

"So why don't you defend yourself?"

I didn't say anything I just stare at him, I can use one of my attacks but if I use them that means trouble and Shakky told me not to get in trouble, if I get in trouble the marines will come, *dammit, what can I do!?*

"Oi, Kidd are we heading to the Auction House?" Asked Killer, *Auction House! Shit I forgot that I need to look for the old man!*

"I need to go to the Auction House..." I said they all stared at me and Kidd chuckled.

"You're lucky, bitch. We're going to the Auction House right now." I smirk darkly at his answer, I kick him in the stomach making him fall on his knees.

"You bitch-"

"I need to go to the Auction House but I never said that I will go with you. See ya!" I said and ran out of the Bar into the town I stop when I saw someone that I didn't expect to see here.

"Oi! Marimo did you got lost again!? I yelled at the green haired man with three katanas.

"Shut up! I'm busy right now, Luffy call me and he told me that some people kidnapped the mermaid, I think her name is something like Kei-"

"Keimi!?"

"Yeah, do you know were she is?"

"I think, come this way!" I told him running toward grove 1, "Hey! Idiotic marimo your going the wrong way!" I took him from his shirt and started running to grove 1, again.

* * *

LAW'S POV

I'm sitting on the back side of the Auction House, I could her Eustass-ya talk about me, I turn my head to face him and I raise my finger sending him a "Fuck you" I heard him said something about my manners which only make me chuckle.

"Captain, look" Bepo said pointing at the door, I turn around to see what Bepo is pointing at. World Nobles. I felt discuss and I just gave them a death glare.

After a moment I saw StrawHat crew that look like if they are worry about something, this may get interesting after all.

After the StrawHats came in I saw the Pirate Hunter come in along with a girl with dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

* * *

HARMONY'S POV

We went in the Auction House I saw some of the StrawHats already there, we don't even have five minutes that got there and Sanji and Zoro already fighting, I saw Kidd's grew standing next to the entrance I gave him my sweetest smile, I turn around and started to walk to Luffy's crew.

"What's up guys?" I ask.

"Eh!?" Nami and Chopper yelled.

"Harmony, when did you got here?" Sanji asked.

"Harmony, has been living on Shakky's Bar since last month-niu" Hatchan told them and they all nodded.

"I found this marimo lost like always and I ask him what he is doing and he told me that they kidnapped Keimi,"

"We are gonna offer 200,000,000 beris for Keimi"

"Ok, I will be over there." I told them pointing at where I'm going to be.

I walk to the sits on the back side of the Auction House and sat on the corner of the last column. *I wonder where that old man could be? Did they capture him? No. He is to strong; just thinking about the last time I battle with him makes me shiver. Shakky told me I was being dramatic, but battle or in my case hide for more than 3 days isn't cool, well at least I learn how to control my haki.*

I look up to see if I could find something interesting to do, I can piss Kidd, but if I do that it means trouble, started to feel sleepy,*Ah! How cares I'm going to sleep besides I can't get in trouble so I will just leave all the job to Luffy and the others* I started closing my eyes letting myself go into a peaceful sleeping mode.

* * *

"500,000,000 beris!" I heard someone yelled.

"Uh… what's with all the noise…" I mumble, *Now who is the idiot that dares to wake me up this time* I thought, I started to walk toward the entrance, "Oi, Nami what's –"

CRASH!

A loud crash was heard all over the place and an idiot wearing a straw hat came in along with an auburn red haired little girl tied in coletas with odango.

"Harmony!" Oh no. Run. Run. Run!

The only thing I wanted today was to meet new people and look for that old man, but now I'm here on the floor along with a rubber idiot and an unknown girl.

*Ok, Harmony, relax...*

"Oh, hi Harmony why are you on the floor are you some kind of idiot?"

1,

"Hey, are you alive?" he asks pocking my face.

2,

"You look ugly did something happen to you?"

3-Fuck all this!

"Luffy. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me."

"Oh, yeah," he stood up and run toward were Keimi.

"One of this days I swear I'm gonna kill that idiot," I started to walk to were Nami and the others are.

* * *

CONNIE'S POV

I turn around to face the Harmony; she is talking to the Straw Hats right now. She's pretty if she wasn't my sister I will ask her to marry oniisan.

"Connie, where have you been I was looking for you!?"

"Oniisan! I made new friends and I found oneesan!" I told my brother.

"Ok, thanks to my new invention I was able to find you faster! All thanks to the power of science!"

"That's an interesting invention the one you have there," said a man wearing a yellow and black hoodie.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked my brother.

Next to the man there were other two one is wearing black sunglasses and the other one is wearing a black hat that says PENGUIN on it.

"A-ah thank you but we're ok right now…" my brother said and we started to walk away.

"Oniisan, what is it? You look tense"

"Aah is nothing…"

* * *

LAW'S POV

I stared at the two young brothers that started to walk away when I notice that a piece of paper on the floor, I pick it up and open it it's a map of an island I never heard of before, it's an incredible handmade work, I turn the paper around and I saw the name of the person that made this.

"Sakoshi Dandelion Connie," I said.

"What is it captain?" Bepo ask me, I smirk and hand him the map.

"I found our new navigator and inventor" I told him before looking up at the scene Straw Hat is making.

* * *

HARMONY'S POV

"KEIMI!" Luffy started to run to were Keimi is but Hachi try to stop him and tell him that a Celestial Dragon already bought Keimi. I didn't know that I turn around to ask Nami but something stop me from asking. It was the sound of a gun.

I turn around to see Hachi on the floor bleeding; a Celestial Dragon had just shot him. I immediately feel rage grow inside me.

"Look father I capture an octopus, so it's free!" said Charloss dancing. I started to walk toward were Charloss is.

"Harmony don't, if you hurt one of them an Admiral will come," Chopper told me holding me from going towards the Celestial Dragon. He was right if I hurt that bastard I will get in trouble but not only myself, I will get everybody in trouble, dammit.

"What's with that look?" I raise my head to see Luffy in front of the Celestial Dragon giving him a death glare. Luffy started to walk towards Charloss, * he isn't thinking of…* I thought, Charloss started shooting Luffy but he dodge it and punch him in the face as hard as he could. A smirk appears on my face.

"Sorry guys I now that if you hit one of them an Admiral will come,"

"Tsk, Luffy I was going to cut him into little pieces" Said Zoro holding his katanas.

"Well since you already punch him the Admiral will come so I don't really care about getting in trouble anymore, what we need now is to escape," I pull out my katana and attack one of the guards that was running toward us, "Let the battle begin!"

We started to fight all the guards of the Auction House,*It's a shame that Lizardon isn't here there would be more fun* I took out three pokeballs from my bag and throw them to the entrance.

"Ampharos, Eevee, Pichu attack!" I told them and they all nodded ready to fight, "Ampharos use Electric Ball, Pichu Thunderbolt, Eevee, Fire Point and use Flamethrower!" Eevee evolve into Flareon and use Flamethrower to burn the weapons of the guards.

"Harmony!" I turn around to see the auburn red haired girl running towards me, "Who are you?" I ask and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Sakoshi Dandelion Connie, I'm you're adoptive sister"

*WTF!? I have an adoptive sister?*I smile at her and attack a guard "Ok we can talk about this late-"

"Die mermaid" I turn around to see one of the Celestial Dragons pointing at Keimi with her gun, *Shit!* I thought and started to run to stop the Celestial Dragon from shooting Keimi, but I felt someone's presence and I stop running *Old man* I thought and I felt a wave, the Celestial Dragon fell on the floor and a giant appear along with that old man.

"Hahahaha, see Giant-kun I told something was happening!"

"You're a really weird old man" said the giant.

"I just came to steal from the person that bought me but look at me I'm an old man, hahahaha!

"Nyu…Rayleigh" said Hachi.

"Eh? Rayleigh?"

"Ah! Hachi, what happen to you?" Rayleigh ask and started to look around the place "Hm, I see," he said and then he turns to face Keimi, he touch her explosive collar and it started to produce a sound.

Thick thick thick thick,

"Aaaah! Somebody take the collar off her is going to explote!"

Thick thick thick thick,

"KEIMI!"

Thick thick thick- BAMM!

The collar explode behind Rayleigh, *That old man, causing people to have a heart attack,* "Okey then," he said and I felt a powerful wave that made all the guards fell on the floor, "That Straw Hat is perfect for a fearful person; I wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy!"

* * *

(some minutes later)

I got in trouble but at least I found Rayleigh.

"Oi, Harmony were is Ace?" Luffy ask me.

"I don't know"

"Hm, ok guys let's go before the marines arrive here," I started to walk to the entrance to were Connie was waiting for me.

"Oh, the marines are already here Straw Hat-ya" I immediately stop walking, *That voice…* I turn around to see if I was correct and I was, it is him.

"Eh? Who are you? And what's with the bear?" Luffy ask him.

"You're Trafalgar Law, right? Luffy he is a pirate" said Robin.

"The marines have been here all the time, it seems they have a base here in Shabondy"

"Je, it was nice to meet you Straw Hat, I will take care of the marines for you two and for you too, bitch" Kidd said pointing at me.

* * *

(Outside the Auction House)

"Prepare to go in!" yelled one of the marines

"I said I will take care of them,"

"No, I will take them down along with Harmony"

"Shut up Luffy"

"Don't order me around"

"Here they come, there are three captains and a girl,"

"Shot them they are, Eustass Captain Kidd, Straw Hat Luffy, The Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law and The Kitsune Portgas D. Harmony!"

"I told you to stay inside!" Kidd told us.

"Give me another order and you will be the first one I take down, Eustass-ya!"

"Back off me and Harmony can take care of this!"

"Hm…"

The marines started to point their guns at us ready to attack.

"I can take care of this on my own!" we all said at the same time.


End file.
